Refuge
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Des cauchemars hantent ses nuits, et HG Wells décide de trouver Refuge dans la chambre de celle qui trouble ses pensées...


**Refuge…**

_Et voilà, je me lance dans mon premier One Shot sur ce couple que je trouve très mignon. J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

Doucement sans faire de bruit, HG Wells quitta le confort de son lit pour arpenter les couloirs pieds nus. Un cauchemar l'avait encore tiré de son sommeil si durement atteint. Poussant la porte de la chambre de l'autre agent, elle hésita plus très sûr d'elle. Elle qui avait toujours été sûr d'elle se retrouvait à hésiter comme une adolescente. Il fallait avouer que l'innocence de la jolie brune l'avait touché. Elle était la seule à avoir cru en elle, à lui avoir laissé une chance. Mais c'est surtout le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé qui la hantait. Elle n'en avait pas honte, elle avait déjà partagé le lit de femmes mais pour Myka s'était différent. Elle avait été troublée par ce baiser. Elle avait prit la fuite et n'en avait plus parlé pourtant, elle n'en avait pas pour autant réduit l'espace entre elles. Leurs corps continuaient de se frôler comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. HG allait faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre quand des brides de cauchemar s'imposèrent de nouveau derrière ses paupières. Entrant dans la pièce, elle referma la porte et s'approcha du lit de Myka.

« Myka ? »

La jeune femme grogna dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de se retourner dans son lit. Helena prit le temps de l'observer à l'aide du rayon de lune qui éclairait faiblement la chambre de sa lumière d'argent. Elle était tellement belle, le visage apaisé. Encore une fois elle fut prise de remord de la déranger, mais elle avait besoin de sa présence pour pouvoir espérer une nuit calme.

« Helena ? »

L'interpellée releva la tête. Myka avait les yeux ouverts et le regard interrogateur. Pourtant elle lui ouvrit ses draps, Helena n'hésita pas et se glissa dans le tissu encore imprégner de la chaleur de la jeune agent. Elle fut surprise quand Myka passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Myka… ?

-Chut… Je suis trop fatiguée pour discuter. Dors. »

La victorienne ne se fit pas prier pour en profiter, se glissant contre le corps de Myka, elle inspira son parfum avant de fermer les yeux. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand le soleil lui réchauffa la peau qu'elle émergea d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle se sentait reposée et… observée. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne put empêcher un immense sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Myka était là à l'observer avec tendresse.

« Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Un petit moment oui. Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-A nous. A toi et à moi. J'ai réfléchie et… Je t'aime ça c'est indéniable mais…

-Tu as peur à cause des autres…

-Oui aussi, mais… Ecoutes Helena… Je ne suis jamais sortie avec une femme, je ne sais pas… »

Helena décida de ne pas la laisser finir et lui captura les lèvres et fit glisser le corps de Myka pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Myka repoussa les cheveux de la victorienne se laissant envahir par les sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres d'Helena. Elle sentait ses mains partout sur son corps et laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle appréciait le poids du corps de sa compagne sur le sien, et laissa une de ses mains suivre la courbe de son dos alors qu'Helena continuait ses baisers à lui faire perdre la tête.

« Laisse-moi faire Myka… Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites… »

Mais alors qu'elle descendait doucement vers son cou, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Myka ! Aller debout marmotte, Artie nous attend en bas. Tu sais où est HG ? »

HG se releva après avoir donné un dernier baiser à sa compagne. Myka, elle mit quelques instants à redescendre sur Terre. Elle avait les joues roses et Helena trouvait cela diablement sexy.

« Myka ?

-J'arrive ! Et non je ne sais pas où est Helena. »

Elle l'entendit répondre un simple « ok » avant d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Puis elle posa son regard sur Helena en se relevant. Elle avait peur de l'auteur prenne mal ses derniers mots. Pourtant celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas prête. Je ne t'en veux pas. On prendra le temps qu'il faut Myka.

-Merci…

-Merci à toi, de m'avoir laissé dormir dans ton lit, tu m'as assuré une bonne nuit de sommeil et je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps. »

Myka hocha la tête avant de sortir de son lit, elle devait se préparer avant que les autres aient des soupçons. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa commode pour prendre quelques affaires, elle s'arrête à hauteur de l'auteur et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Si tu as d'autres cauchemars, n'hésites pas à revenir. Mon lit sera pour toi un refuge… »

**FIN**


End file.
